Faster Than a Flash
by A. J. Jones
Summary: This is a story about the Flash and the girl who is always two steps in front of him. Rated M for language. Some of the tv show's main characters are going to appear later.


**Hellooo!**

**First I would like to thank everyone who liked my other story-The One Who Couldn't be Erased.**

** It means A LOT to me that you love it as much as I do. I intended for it to be a one-shot and I'm not sure if I want to write a second chapter. :(**

**Right now I want to write about the Flash (he has been on my mind for a while) but if I come up with something interesting for Bucky and Detective Lin I will definitely write it! (maybe a dance scene?)**

**For Faster Than a Flash I'm thinking of doing up to five chapters (I dont have a lot of time to write right now... EXAMS!) and I will try to update faster.**

**Again, thank you so much for your reviews (I usually need time to read them because I'm scared they will be bad ones) and I hope you like this story too.**

* * *

Barry was running away. Iris just told him that she didn't want to see the Flash ever again. He felt horrible, alone, very angry and helpless. He didn't want to think or feel anything; he just wanted to get away. Run as fast as he could as far as possible. Barry hoped that he could be faster than all the emotions that were trying to catch up.

In this mental state the Flash was more than reckless, he was dangerous. At one point he even closed his eyes, desperately trying to escape the city and the horrible reality he was in. And that's when the accident happened.

"Ouch!"

Barry was barely able to stop. It took him a second to realize that he had bumped **hard** into a girl. She was on the ground rubbing her head trying desperately to focus her eyes. And when she did, boy, was there thunder in them.

"You stupid bastard!" she growled, "What the hell was that? Are does eyes just for decoration? And what's the deal with the costume are you cosplaying, at this hour?"

The girl seemed as she wanted to continue but something made her freeze. She looked around feverishly. Barry didn't know what to do or say, he just couldn't react. The Flash had momentarily forgotten why he was running and was just about to ask her if she was ok when the angry girl screamed again.

"My laptop!"

The girl sprang up and Barry's eyes followed her to one very broken laptop.

_Oh no… _The Flash thought while preparing for some more screaming.

Strangely, nothing happened. The girl just stood there, in front of her damaged laptop, fists crunched.

Barry finally snapped out of his daze.

"Are you alright? Are you hurting anywhere? Do you need a doctor? I think I should take you to the hospital. I'm so very sorry," the Flash blurted,"I… I didn't mean to hit you. I was running and… I will pay for the repairs," he said while taking slow steps to the silent girl, "I know I'm at fault and I think I should really take you to see a doctor. You may have a concussion. Once again I'm **so** sorry."

Suddenly the girl turned around to face him. To Barry's surprise she looked calm and collected, even friendly.

"I want it fixed now"

That one sentence took the Flash by surprise.

"What do you mean?" he asked, with his eyebrows narrowed.

The girl continued staring at him, "I said I want it fixed right **now**."

"I think it's better to take you to a doctor. And about the laptop I'm not sure it's possible…"

"Everything is possible," she cut him off, "I thought that nothing could happen to me by crossing an empty street, at this hour but," the girl smiled, "You proved me wrong so I want my laptop fixed now. My life is on it so fix it."

Barry sighed, "It's not that easy".

"Sure it is," she continued softly, "And if you're who I think you are I'm sure you could do it… in a flash"

Barry couldn't help but smirk. His ego was really his greatest enemy…

Well she seemed nice and he did hurt her and break her laptop and the guilt wasn't going to disappear by itself so…

"Wait here."

Wind blew and a yellow flash blinded the girl for a moment and the next thing she knew the strange guy was back with her laptop fixed as new.

The smile immediately fell from her face and Barry was met with a cold stare.

"Took you long enough," she said dryly while getting her things and carefully expecting her laptop, "You know, next time, be more careful where you're running. If you're going to play the hero, try doing it properly."

The girl looked at the Flash one more time, rolled her eyes, turned her back on him and started walking.

Barry Allen was speechless. The Flash was shocked and he felt completely and utterly defeated, but he was Barry Allen so of course he couldn't just let it go.

He only needed a second to run in front of the girl causing her to gasp in surprise (which made him a little satisfied).

"Excuse me," he said slowly, thinking of ways to not push her buttons, "I really think it would be good to have a doctor check you. I fixed your laptop so now we can go to the hospital and make sure everything is ok."

The girl's eyebrows narrowed and she tilted her head.

"You **were** the one who broke my laptop in the first place."

"Yes and I apologized, and then I fixed it and I don't expect you to forgive me but please let me take to a doctor."

"But you were the one who broke my laptop in the first place. Why would I even consider going anywhere with you? Stop being so nice, run along and leave me alone."

Barry sighed. This girl was starting to get on his nerves.

"Is it so bad that I'm concerned about another person's well being? That I'm trying to do something good to someone I hurt?" the Flash asked a little agitated, "I want to fix this situation."

"Who told you I need **any** fixing? I don't need saving. Why do you keep insisting on playing the hero?"

"Well, I do believe it is called being a decent human being."

"Never heard of that profession, does it pay well?"

Barry couldn't believe it.

"You are **unbelievable**," he exclaimed.

"And that comes from a guy who is faking his voice, because he is scared somebody may find out his secret identity," she crossed her arms, "Do yourself a favor and leave me alone. I'm not going to no hospital and that's final."

The Flash didn't answer. He had lost, twice. It was time to back off. If she didn't want his help, so be it. At least he tried.

"Still, I'm sorry that I hit you and that I broke your laptop," he added quietly.

His words made the girl snort but her expression softened. She stared at him for a second but her mind seemed to be somewhere else. If Barry had to guess she was calculating deciding something. What in particular, he had no clue. Finally the girl spoke.

"Hmm…" she mused, "Apology not accepted."

Barry needed a second to catch up.

"Am I allowed to ask why?"

To his surprise the girl chuckled.

"So you could own me, of course! You are the Flash; it never hurts to have a **superhero** in the guilt list. You never know when you're going to need help."

The Flash raised an eyebrow, "Guilt list?"

"That's a list with the names of people who owe me a favor," the girl explained, "And if you think you can escape the guilt list you are dead wrong." she smiled devilishly, "You owe me Flash."

"But I fixed your laptop. Isn't my dept paid?"

The girl pretended to think seriously.

"Emotional damage and lost time," she stated.

Barry couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea it was that serious."

"Oh, it is," she nodded, "I'm not sure how will I even sleep at night. I will probably have nightmares of yellow lights attacking me over and over again. My stress levels will go up so high that I will have to see a therapist and I hate therapists."

"I'm sorry for what you'll have to go through."

"You apologize too much."

The Flash chuckled before changing the subject.

"So you think I'm a superhero?" he asked playfully.

The girl tilted her head, smiling.

"Goodbye Flash."

Barry didn't try to stop her. He only raised his voice after her.

"How am I going to get myself out of the guilt list if I don't know your name?"

The girl didn't even turn as she answered.

"My name is perfection but you can call me Christina"

"Is there a chance to tell me your last name?"

"And make it easier for you?" she sounded amused, "No way. If you can't even find me by knowing only my first name then you're not at all as interesting as I thought."

"You think I'm interesting?"

"**Goodbye** Flash."

As he watched her go, Barry realized he was in dying need of at least a dozen hamburgers or pizza. Pizza was always good. Maybe he could buy some and have a movie night with Ir…

Before the pain could grab him the girl exclaimed, successfully taking his mind of Iris's angry eyes.

"Oh yeah!" his eyes locked with hers when she turned around, "Yes I am."

Barry was confused, "I don't follow."

The girl laughed.

"Yes, I am unbelievable," her voice was dancing on the empty street, "I'm actually sooo amazing that even the Flash can't follow me."

She then shrugged, turned around and continued walking.

A smile had found its way on Barry's lips and he couldn't help but shake his head.

Ok, now he had lost three times. This really wasn't his night.


End file.
